To Be A Queen
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: To be a queen...Garnet must sacrafice everything...can she let go of Zidane for Alexandria or will her feelings for him conquer?


  
  
To Be A Queen  
  
  
Garnet? I mean...your Majesty...are you alright? Beatrix asked gently. She watched the young Queen seated on her bed in despair.   
  
  
Beatrix...please, its alright. You don't have to address me in such a formal manner. We're so close...I feel as if we're sisters so please call me whatever you want. Dagger got up and forced a slight smile. In fact...don't call me Garnet either.  
  
  
Her knight gave her a confused look. Her eyes followed the younger girl as she trotted towards the window and peered out.  
  
  
I mean...I want to be called Dagger. _That's what he called me...  
  
  
_Turning around, she softly requested, Beatrix, can I please have some time alone...to think about things?  
  
  
Are you sure......Dagger?  
  
  
Yes...thank you for everything you have done for me. You have been so supportive. You and Steiner...thank you so much.  
  
  
Beatrix bowed her head lightly. There is no need to thank us. Just remember, we're always going to be here for you. I know this must be really hard for you...to leave your friends and take the throne as a Queen but I will be with you every step of the way.  
  
  
After receiving a small nod from the Queen, Beatrix slowly walked out the door and closed it gently behind her, leaving Dagger in peace to herself.  
  
  
Dagger whispered softly. "I'm so sorry...  
  
She recalled the pain in his eyes when she presented herself to her friends one last time before they were escorted out of the royal castle. Eiko ran up to her and the two exchanged very special jewelries to honor their friendship.  
  
  
Dagger clutched the tiny stones against her chest as a single tear rolled down her pale face. She set them beside her bed and took a long look at herself in the mirror. She was back in her royal white dress and crowned with the delicate Alexandrian headpiece. The life she had tried to escape for so long caught up with her again. When she had met Zidane, she felt free for the first time instead of being confined to her position as a princess'.   
  
  
She felt as if she had truly matured and had learned so much in which the palace itself could never offer but now she was back where she had started.  
  
  
_Zidane...  
  
  
_He was her savior from all this. She had never trusted anyone more than she trusted him even though they had just met. When he had shown her that he was willing to risk his life for her, it touched her immensely.   
  
  
_And now he's gone...I wonder where he's at now...  
  
  
_Inside, she was screaming from the suffering she had to endure. How she longed to be free again. She wanted to put Alexandria behind her and just head out with Zidane on more adventures but she couldn't. Her mother had just died and taking after her was the least she could do. The people of Alexandria needed her. They need a new strong leader after they had been let down in the past.  
  
  
_But I'm not a strong leader...  
  
  
_It was the truth. Beatrix and Steiner were the ones who carried out everything. She merely just represented Alexandria, nothing else.  
  
  
_I'm not fit to be a Queen...I don't...deserve to be called a Queen...  
  
  
_ she called out but there was no answer. She missed hearing his deep voice whenever she called out for him. He was always there for her, willing to help her in anyway possible.  
  
  
_What have I done?  
  
  
_Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were the agony on his face. He had never left her side nor abandoned her when she needed him the most and this was how she was going to repay him? Her heart pounded furiously against her chest when the most insane idea came to her.  
  
  
_Leave..._her heart whispered. _Leave this lonely world behind and go be with him...  
  
  
_No...I mustn't... she told herself. The people of Alexandria needs me...  
  
  
_And what about him? He doesn't? You have done absolutely nothing as the Queen. You have left all your responsibilities for Steiner and Beatrix..._her heart argued._   
  
  
_  
  
  
Nodding her head to confirm what she really felt was right; Dagger carefully removed the headpiece from her head and placed it down carefully on the bed. Next, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her orange jumpsuit. It was the same outfit that made her feel like a normal' girl rather than royalty. Un-zippering the back of her white dress, she quickly stepped out of it and tossed it on the bed beside her crown. She quickly pulled the tight jumpsuit on and fished for her blue band. Removing the silver clip that held her thick locks together, she replaced it with the common' sapphire rubber band.  
  
  
_This...this definitely feels more natural...like how I really should be...  
  
  
_The sun began to set and it was starting to get dark. This was the perfect opportunity to escape. She'll conceal herself in her white mage robe just like she had done before. Then, she'll wander around Alexandria for awhile and tried to get information on where Zidane and the others were headed.  
  
  
Yes, that seemed like a logical plan to her. She smiled in content. She was finally going to be reunited with him once again. Just as she was about to grab her robe, a urgent voice shouted from outside.  
  
  
Your Majesty!! It's Bahamut!! Alexandria is under attack!!  
  
  
_What!?  
  
  
_Immediately, she stormed out of her room and ran towards the outer deck. She staggered back and gasped out loud when she came face to face with the gigantic demonic summon.   
  
  
_Zidane......help......where are you? I...I need you......_  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_


End file.
